


Rest & Alone

by Stoneymusic13



Series: Loving an Old Friend [3]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Cuddling, Ivy League, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneymusic13/pseuds/Stoneymusic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Ivy League</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest & Alone

Carter let out a soft sigh as he collapsed on the bed.

He had a headache because Ivy League just finished.

He, however, had a small smile on his face.

He was got the college he wanted.

Cornell College.

Carter yawned softly as he was tired.

He was exhausted.

Carter closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

Time passed.

It was midnight when Carter woke up.

He felt someone next to him kissing his neck.

Carter’s eyes fluttered open.

He looked over to see Chuck.

He chuckled softly and turned to face him.

“How did you get in?” He asked softly and kissed his nose.

Chuck smiled softly.

“I found your spare key easily.” Chuck replied.

Carter chuckled softly and licked his lips.

“Slept with any girls tonight?” Carter asked.

Chuck chuckled softly and looked down.

“I was about to but you came into mind.” Chuck replied.

“Good.” Carter said and kissed his lips lightly.

Chuck smirked softly and kissed back

“I love you.” Chuck whispered.

“I love you too.” Carter added.

Chuck smiled softly and held Carter close.

Carter smiled and cuddled back and yawned.

They then fell asleep with a smile on the face.


End file.
